tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Puts the Brakes On
Thomas Puts the Brakes On is the seventeenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is to take bricks to the Sodor River Bridge. When Stanley hears that Thomas' brakes are malfunctioning, he offers to help, but Thomas turns his offer down. Thomas soon regrets his decision when his brakes cause him to lose his train and derail at the bridge. With the help of Stanley, Murdoch, and Rocky, Thomas reclaims the lost bricks and goes to have his brakes repaired. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Stanley * Sir Topham Hatt * Murdoch (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) Locations * Sodor River Bridge * Gordon's Hill * The Lumber Mill * Shunting Yards Trivia * Behind the scenes footage for The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of the episode. * Stock footage from Dream On and Don't be Silly, Billy is used. * When the bricks fall off the flatbed, they are being projected off. * In Germany, this episode is called "Squealing Brakes". The Croatian title is "Thomas and the Brakes". In Italy is titled "Brakes Problems". * This episode marks Murdoch's last appearance to date. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK, meaning the audience would not have known about Stanley. Goofs * The bridge was said to be rebuilt, but this is not true as the bridge had already been seen rebuilt in Steady Eddie. * The chain between Thomas and the flatbed gets longer when Thomas derails at the bridge. * When Stanley goes to collect the bricks on the hill, the railway loses a track. * The brakevan at the end of Thomas' train disappears when Stanley shunts Thomas back to the yard. * The bridge is on the main line, so it should not have been closed. * Stanley was taking workmen to the bridge when Thomas pulled up beside him. But later Stanley is at the bridge, before Thomas. * In a picture of where they found the blocks from the hill, red and brown wires are visible. * It would have taken more bricks than what Thomas had to finish the rest of the bridge. * In the shot of the bricks flying off of Thomas' train when he is going over the bumpy tracks, he is not bouncing. * In the very last shot of this episode, Thomas and Stanley do not have faces. * In the scene where Stanley is pulling Thomas off the bridge, his piston rod is crooked. Merchandise *Books - Thomas and the Bumpy Ride and Thomas' Mixed-Up Day/Thomas Puts the Brakes On Gallery File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOntitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn.PNG|Thomas File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn2.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn3.png|Rocky at Sodor River Bridge File:DreamOn31.png|Stock footage File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn5.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn6.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn7.png|Stanley and Thomas File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn8.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn9.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn10.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn11.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn12.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn13.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn14.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn15.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn16.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn17.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn18.png|Rocky and Thomas File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn19.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn20.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn22.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn23.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn24.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn25.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn26.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn27.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn28.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn29.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn30.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn31.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn32.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn33.png|Murdoch File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn34.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn35.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn36.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn37.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn38.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn39.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn41.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn40.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn43.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn44.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn45.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn46.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn47.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn48.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn49.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn50.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn51.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn52.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn53.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn54.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn55.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn56.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes